Why Are You Running
i was browsing roblox for games that would get me amused. but i didnt find anything. there was new game called He Will Come(i laughed at the title cause i thought of something else) there was no people. i joined. everything said normal. it was an obby. OH A CLICKBAIT i said. why does roblox have so many obbys. i decided to continue everything was normal. then someone joined. player was called ###### i thought he was secretive. he came close to me and said, he is coming, RUN while you can. he said some encoded message. the message was:01000110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101100 01101111 01111000. when i translated it from binary to text it said Forgotten Creator Of the game.i tried googling this. there was only one post. i opened it. it said something about there being one more creator of roblox that was forgotten. the author said that if we encountered player called #######, that was telling us to run we should obey. author said to NEVER, play on that account and create new one. but i had lots of progress on that account and i wasnt going to give it up. it must be some kind of troll i said to myself. oh boy do i was wrong. NEXT DAY i was playing Phantom Forces. when same person by name of ######## came up to me and said following:01001001 01001101 00100000 01010100 01010010 01011001 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01001000 01000101 01001100 01010000 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00101110 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 . i translated it and it said : IM TRYING TO HELP YOU. if he finds out that im helping he will kill me and you. just leave. progress is not worth it. i heard some breaking sounds downstairs. decided to investigate. there was black siluete came closer to me. i got a pan that was near me and hit him in head. he stunned for a moment which gave me openning to escape. i spent next day in my friends house. i then went back to my house. there was nothing. only broken plates. i tried calling the cops but whatever i did it said that user was out of reach. WTF this is 112(cause i live in europe) how can it be out of reach. then i burnt the computer(Ok jk i didnt actually do that). then somebody on facebook sent me the link. i clicked on it. it opened up the game called The Fate. there was red figure waiting for me. i tried to run. he said Why are you running. you cant escape from the devil. i ran as fast as i could. then the figure caught up with mee and stabbed my character. it died. then i heard loud banging in the door. being sane person i didnt open. then my computer opened tons of pictures of kids having their brain blasted off by shotgun. i felt chill go by my spine. i wont go into much detail. there were blood everywhere. and kid had half of face blasted off. i immediatly turned off pc. but it turned back on. untill there was message YOU CANT ESCAPE THE DEVIL. the door opened even though it was locked. i felt death come closer and closer. but he stopped as policemen came. i had sos watch. which sent signal to pollice. i was saved. later that night i called a local priest do banish evil. he said that he felt strong presence of evil. i moved to new house.i still have dreams. i saw message of roblox devs. they said that they were sorry for my experience and sent me robux to soften the impact. but it didnt. i left the roblox community. and never came back. THIS IS FAKE STORY ITS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY DONT CALL 112 or 911. everything is fine. no one died. if you see some people telling you to run they are trolling.